


Growing, not Showing

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Size Difference, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A short lad with an even shorter fuse decides to visit a demoness who can tend to his growing needs.
Series: November Batch 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559857
Kudos: 57





	Growing, not Showing

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

Demons. A dangerous and often calamity triggering species. If you have your head screwed on properly, you wouldn't just go out looking for one. You'd stay at home and avoid any contact with them, so you end up keeping your life intact and your loins unsoiled.  
  
Unfortunately for one young man by the name of Jin, who clocked in at a pathetic but adorably 4'7", he didn't heed the advice he was given by his peers. When he heard about the more fantastical side of demons, the fact that they could grant him any and every wish that he might just want, he immediately headed straight for the nearest demon he could get his hands on.  
  
That is how he ended up in a certain albino demoness' manor, and why the two of them were currently laying in bed together, the larger red-clad demoness peering down at him with a subtle smirk on her face. She had been charmed by the forward way he had approached her and decided to take him in to see if he could humor her just a little more.  
  
"My, I didn't expect a boy like you to just come stumbling in without a care in the world. Haven't you ever heard about knocking, much less sending a request ahead of time?" The larger demoness, clocking in at a solid 10 feet, was named Asphodel. She was known around the block for her tendency to prey on younger humans, making them either her own or a meal. Both in some circumstances, as the rumors said.  
  
Jin merely smirked in response. "Why would I knock when you were going to take me in anyway?" He said, filled with confidence as he snuggled closer to her massive body, grinding those cheeks of his up against her oversized bosom. "God, why did nobody ever tell me that demons were so stacked? I would've done this ages ago if somebody just told me!"  
  
Asphodel laughed as she pulled him away from her body, to give her some time to strip down to the bare essentials. That being her tender-looking lace panties, which seemed like they could snap off at any point. "You're truly a cheeky one. But, if you want me to make love to you so much, why don't you show me what you've got hidden? Without knowing what you've got between your legs, I can't exactly fulfill that earnest wish of yours."  
  
The young man twitched a little as she started talking about his cock in subtle terms, prompting him to blush just a little. "Promise me you're not going to insult it, or I'm going to make sure that you can't walk when we're done!" He cried out defensively as he yanked his pants down to reveal...  
  
An adorably tiny cock, with a similarly small set of balls. In fact, they were so small that they hardly compared to an infant's size. Those were the parts he would try and fuck that motherly demoness with? A normal demon would scoff at the insinuation, feeling more than insulted at the prospect.  
  
She was a different beast, however. Asphodel was used to small cocks, given the way she liked passing her time. She quickly started running her fingers against that tiny piece of meat, giggling a little as she eyed it thoroughly. "You've got something quite cute between your thighs. But this isn't everything, is it? You've got much, much more hidden away inside of you. I can tell, real boys, pack at least six more inches than this." The white-haired demoness licked her lips as she leaned closer, pulling him back up against her bosom as she started licking the side of his ear. "Come on. Show me what makes you so special. I can't wait forever."  
  
With those words guiding him on, Jin grabbed ahold of her hips for support before slamming his rod up against the flimsy lace fabric that kept the older woman's snatch hidden away. He wasn't about to shatter it from such a meager display of force, he just wanted to kick his cock's secret ability into gear.  
  
It took only a few seconds before the truth of his rod became readily apparent. The older woman watched as the tiny infantile member quickly doubled in size, then tripled to the point where it was actually a usable size. His balls had grown to match, leaving him with a pencil-sized cock and a pair of grape-sized balls. It wasn't anything special still, but it was a start. She could already imagine how wonderful it might feel, once he really got his power kicked into high gear...  
  
"You asked for this, don't blame me if you end up popping by the end of it!" The young man grinned from ear to ear as he shoved his hips forward one more time, this time shattering the fabric of the demonic matron's panties and pushing his rod as deep into her pussy as it could go. In just a few seconds, he had managed to reach her cervix, with a thrust that didn't feel particularly strong. He was hiding his strength, and she couldn't wait for more...  
  
Jin was quick to get into a routine. With his grip firmly planted on Asphodel's hips, he shoved his cock in and out at a pace that could be compared to a jackhammer. His gasps were numerous, just like his moans, but they indicated that he was putting his A-game into all of this.  
  
Something that would quickly be tested, as he felt a pair of legs locking behind his hips. As he looked up beyond the massive tits, he could see the demonic matron's smile peeking down towards him. "Just helping you a little, dear. You'll be needing it if you're going to get as big as I imagine you will." She chimed in a supportive fashion, while she tightened the grip her legs had on his waist.  
  
A pulse ran through his rod as he felt his breath growing warmer. The next stage of his growth was starting. He closed his eyes and pushed his rod inward one more time as the thickness doubled, gaping the older woman's hole in the process. It was nothing that she couldn't recover from, but it was still enough to make quite the wonderful scream leave her lips.  
  
What came next would be a little harder, as the length-wise growth of his cock managed to make him burst straight through the protective wall of her cervix. In a mere moment, he had smashed his way into her womb, and he wasn't even ready to cum. Even as his member brushed against the back of her womb, ready to blow its sticky white goodness all across that fleshy dome. But it wasn't enough, not nearly enough for him!  
  
Asphodel could feel her partner growing much warmer as he kept thrusting, the tip of his cock being visible on the front of her belly from just how much he had managed to cram into her aged body. She was actually a little surprised, never having anticipated something like this. But it just excited her, made her want even more. She could've blamed her current lust on a lot of things, but it would just be deflecting. It wasn't every day that a boy came around with a penis she didn't even need to enhance. She knew the two of them were more compatible than they both could've ever anticipated, it was just a matter of how much more he'd grow.  
  
And grow was exactly what Jin did. With every thrust that forced his cock to smash against the back wall of the demoness' womb, another few inches was added to the length and the width of his genitals. He could feel it physically growing within that tight hole, spreading it further and further apart as the seconds ticked by. He could even see it, considering it made her stomach distend outward from all the meat stuffed in there.  
  
His balls were following suit, filling with more and more cum until they reached the size of basketballs. Then, as he grew again, they filled up with yet more of that sticky goodness until they were practically impossible to heft. The good thing was that he was lying atop of the woman who was twice his size, so he didn't need to lift the balance-ball sized seed tanks. He just needed to thrust and thrust until the right time came...  
  
As he kept up the pace, his partner could hardly keep herself straight. The more he thrust into her, the more her mind started unraveling. She had never felt something like this in her long life, the fact that somebody could grow this huge in such a small amount of time. Not to mention be incredible at hitting all of her weak spots at the same time. it came to a point where her body was instinctively trying to push him further inside, wanting as much of that enormous rod to pound against the back of her womb until she'd let all of her eggs slip out all at once. She wanted him to knock her up beyond all compare!  
  
With how much he was growing, it wasn't exactly a pipe dream. His privates kept on expanding outward and inward, making his balls act more like a soft beanbag chair as they kept filling up with what felt like gallons upon gallons of seed. His rod was following suit, having breached past the 3-foot mark mere seconds ago, and he just kept on growing. There wasn't an end in sight. the longer he kept this up, the more he'd grow, and in turn, the more he'd want to rut away at her until he'd risk bursting. there was just so much passion and lust pouring through him that he couldn't control himself even if he wanted to.  
  
"S-So much, so... So much! Give me everything! Give me ALL OF IT!" Asphodel screamed as she felt her skin turning red for just a brief moment, her pale skin shifting colors due to the overwhelming arousal taking control of her body. She couldn't keep herself still for any longer. She wanted that massive cock, and she wanted it now. Even if she had to push him all the way into her pussy where she'd keep him for the rest of his life. She wanted it that badly!  
  
Jin had other plans. He reared his hips backward one more time, gritting his teeth as he felt another few feet quickly adding onto his cock and distending the flesh of his partner that much more, to the point where her fat M-cup tits could titfuck the outline of his rod through her skin, before smashing said hips forward again. This time, there was no more foreplay. He was aiming to finish things off right here and now.  
  
And he did so, by smashing through the last barrier she had. Her ovaries. He managed to widen the passage to her egg holders until it was wide open, leaving it completely exposed to what came next. With that final thrust, he couldn't do anything else. He just had to let it all flow out and let nature take its course.  
  
The cum fountain that was the tip of his cock was ferocious. It all came splashing out in an instant. A proverbial river of cum, filling the poor matron's ovaries and completely drowning every egg in wriggly little sperm. There was no chance of her avoiding pregnancy. She was well and thoroughly fucked. Especially as the cum had to keep swirling around in her womb, making it bloat outward more and more as the seconds passed by. She was going to keep all of that inside of her until it was time to give birth.  
  
Asphodel gasped aloud as she reached for her growing belly. She could feel the orgasms wracking through her body in rapid succession, leaving her little time to register all of them. All that she knew was that she was enjoying every single one of them. And that she wanted it to never, ever end. Even as her stomach grew beyond the size of the bed itself, with the flat of her midsection brushing up against the ceiling...  
  
Finally, with all of that cum dumped into her, with Jin wordlessly collapsing against her stomach after having put his everything into that last thrust, she was satisfied. He hopefully was as well, otherwise, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of pumping that much into her.  
  
All she could do now was smile. She was going to add a lot more children to her family, once the cum was done with all of her eggs...


End file.
